I Swear
by memehuffle212
Summary: Love, something that should be cherished, something that comes in many shapes and forms.


_So this is Memehuffle212, this is my little Wolfstar one shot. If anyone likes this and they want me to write more please leave a comment because I would be more than happy to write more for my fans. I don't own any part of Harry Potter! I know I have to add that so I did. __ Happy reading. _

"Prongs will you stop pacing? You're going to make me go insane!" Sirius had his wand playfully pointed at James. I don't think he could ever really jinx James but he could put on an act.

"Don't you think Snape is getting a little too smart? I mean he got so close to seeing us change into our animagus forms." It wasn't like James to worry, that was usually my job. Wormtail sat up and looked at James.

"James has a point; he is getting a tad too smart. The little git keeps hinting to the professors that we have been doing some wonky stuff." Sirius thought about it a moment before shrugging it off.

"Snivellus is just trying to intimidate us, and it isn't going to work because we're smarter than him. Next time we change we should double check that no one is there." We all nodded in agreement and James finally sat down in the grass. I went back to writing in my journal; something that I think will come in handy later when we're in a rut.

"Moony, why are you making that face?" I looked up at Sirius and my face got a little warm. It wasn't like him to call me out when I was thinking about him and me. We had something between us that was a lot more than just a friendship, we were a couple, the others just didn't know about us yet.

"A face? I was just writing." Sirius looked over my shoulder and started reading. I closed it quickly and pushed him away playfully. "Get away you! This is for my eyes only!"

"Are you keeping secrets from us Moony? Do we need to have another talk about keeping secrets?" I laughed.

"I hardly keep anything from all of you; you guys already know my biggest secret." My voice was even while I lied through my teeth.

"That you still sleep with your stuffed wolfie?" Sirius was trying to pick a fight; well he was going to get one. I slowly set down my journal, took out my wand and muttered an enchantment to keep it closed and I pointed my wand directly at Sirius's nose.

"Are you ready to duel my friend because you can't get out of this one."

"How do you suppose that I can't get out of this one?" He was just trying to stall. I flicked my wand quickly and he was as still as a stone.

"Because now you can't move and I can get you." I pulled out a marker and started drawing on his face. I gave him a pair of glasses like James's and a beard and mustache. "Finished," as if on cue he started moving again.

"Moony, how could you do this to one of your friends?" I shrugged and picked my journal back up. I laughed when I saw his reaction; it was like something out of a book.

"You, sir, provoked me. So I don't want to hear it, now come on it's time for class." We all got up and started walking up to the castle. When James and Peter went off to their classes we went stopped walking. There was a special alcove that was right up the hall that we usually snogged in.

He pulled me into the alcove and I took out my wand.

"Come here, let me get that stuff off your face. I was just trying to be funny and I'm sorry if it came across as cruel." After the marker was gone I pushed his soft shaggy hair out of his face. His chiseled jaw line was perfection. I didn't move into him and he was starting to get a little impatient. He reached up and grabbed the hair at my neck and pulled my face to his.

"It was funny and I forgive you Moony." His lips found mine and we slowly closed the small gap between us. My eyes closed and I felt my arms start to circle his chest. He pushed me against the wall and his hands moved down my sides, they came to rest on my hips.

"Padfoot." I sighed and nuzzled into his neck. He chuckled darkly and kissed me right below my ear. He pulled back a little and looked me over for a moment before one of his hands came up and traced to the scar that traveled from the corner of my mouth to my collarbone.

"You must stop getting hurt. I hate seeing those horrible scars appear and fade." I sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that I can't just stop getting hurt. It's not like I want to get hurt, it just happens." I moved away from him because I was starting to get self-conscious of my scars. They were everywhere; it was like hundreds of little paths the crisscrossed on my neck, arms, and face.

"Well at least they make you look unique." He was trying to make me feel better again. I smiled and slid down the wall to a crouch where I started looking over my hands, anything not to look at his face. I already know what would happen if I looked into his face, a scarlet blush would start creeping over my face and my heart would hammer.

"I guess." I muttered quietly, I was just trying to get him to stop talking about my scars.

Sirius crouched down to my level and made me look into his eyes, "we need to go have a talk." He pulled me up and started pulling me to the whomping willow. He looked around before turning to animagus form. He touched the knot on the tree and it was still. I quickly walked across and into the tunnel, Sirius walked in after me. We walked for a while before we made it to the shrieking shack. The whole place was how it always was, dirty and broken.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked in a small voice. It hurt to be in here, it hurt to be in here knowing of all the pain that had been felt in this little shack. The pain of having to hurt myself to save everyone else.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"I'm thinking about my pain. Padfoot, I always hurt myself; I don't want to hurt the people around me too. It's something that I can't control." Sirius looked at me and started to shake his head.

"Don't think of things like that, it isn't good." He pulled me into a tight embrace and I just stood there. When he let go I sat down on the floor and just looked at the wall. I know I was being kind of moody but I don't really like this place.

"I can't help but to think about it, I have nothing else to think about." Sirius sat down beside me and slowly he pulled me into his arms. After a few minutes I turned around quickly and started kissing him. Before I knew it he was on top of me taking off my clothes.

It surprisingly didn't take him long to take off my tie and shirt. For the first time ever I felt something inside me move, and it wasn't my heart. I used what little strength I had and I flipped out positions. I took off his shirt as quickly as I could. When I saw his chest I paused.

He had the perfect lanky build that made stomach flutter. While the butterflies were still fluttering Sirius pulled me down on top of him and started making out with me. This was the first time we had ever really had a true make out session and it made me a little nervous, but after a few minutes of making out all of the thoughts of being nervous were of the past.

My tongue slipped slowly into his mouth which made him become some type of inner animal. His target at the moment was my belt. His fingers clawed for moments before I realized what was happening.

"No, not now." I whispered in a husky voice. He took my face in his hands and started kissing my lips. It was like he had forgotten what he was doing before. When I glanced down I noticed that he was fully aroused, did I really have that effect on him? I moved on top of him and caught his lips with mine. I rubbing myself against him and before I realized what I was doing I had his pants halfway down.

"Not now my ass!" He smiled and I felt pride within myself. He reached up and finished taking off my pants and we slowly went to the next level.

"Moony, why do you love me?" Sirius was sitting in just his robe and it made me have goose bumps.

"Because you make me happy. You make me feel better about myself when even I can't think of something nice to say." He moved over beside me and hugged me close to him. I soaked up his warmth while he snuggled closer to me.

"And I know you are wondering why I love you. Well, I love you because you see past my outer layer. You see the loving side of me and you like it. Even if I'm a little git you still love me." I turned my head a little and kissed his neck.

"You're the best!" I smiled and closed my eyes. That's when I heard footfalls in the hallway, someone was here! "Padfoot, we have company."

_This was my little one shot. I hope you like it, please comment! Thanks for reading. _


End file.
